


The Proposal(s)

by ghostwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cheesiness, Fluff, M/M, it's like a 2+1 fic because i'm too lazy for a 5+1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwheeze/pseuds/ghostwheeze
Summary: Two times Shane and Ryan pretended to propose and one time it was real.





	The Proposal(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on tumblr: here's some non-angst: proposal fic? bonus points if it includes popcorn
> 
> also if you want to follow me I'm ghostwheeze there too!
> 
> oh yeah also I don't own Disney omg don't sue pls n thx

“Aw. Shit. I want free cake,” Ryan mumbled longingly as their waiter passed by to drop off a slice of cake at the table next to them. “And champagne?!”

Of course, the couple had gotten engaged just minutes before, beneath the soft lights and night sky of the Blue Bayou Restaurant in Disneyland. So the free food was warranted. But still.

Shane and Ryan had made reservations weeks ago to dine in the popular restaurant to celebrate their three year anniversary. The low lighting and New Orleans-style layout served as one of the more romantic restaurants in the park, and it was one of Ryan’s favourites.

“Really? How bad do you want it?” Shane asked with a grin, and Ryan frowned.

“Oh no. I know that look. What are you—Shane. Shane, no.”

“Shane yes,” his boyfriend replied with a laugh as he slid off the chair and kneeled on the floor of the restaurant.

“Wait—Are you—“ Ryan’s eyes widened, but he calmed slightly when Shane winked at him. Oh. _Oh_.

“Ryan Bergara, you are… Um… The sun to my moon. And. Uh…”

“Wow, it’s almost like you didn’t think about this at all until this moment,” Ryan wheezed, trying to keep it together as more and more pairs of eyes turned toward them.

“Be quiet. I’m proposing here.” Shane grinned and sucked in a breath. “Ryan, will you marry me?”

Ryan couldn’t deny that the question sent a thrill through him, his heart thrumming as he gazed at Shane crouched in front of him. “Yeah. Sure. I mean – shit – I mean yes,” he laughed as Shane pecked him on the lips and the restaurant erupted into applause. “You’re an asshole,” he mumbled into the kiss, still grinning.

“Worth it,” Shane replied with his own smirk as the waiter reappeared with cake and flutes of champagne.

…

Okay, so maybe they were terrible people. Maybe they shouldn’t be doing fake proposals just to garner free shit they didn’t need whenever they went to Disneyland. But maybe they didn’t care.

After their dinner at the Blue Bayou restaurant, Ryan felt unbalanced. He needed to fake-propose to Shane in order to even the playing field once again. 

So the following week, Ryan dragged Shane back to Disneyland. Naturally he couldn’t fake-propose in the same area, so after some persuasion, he managed to convince Shane to join him at the start of Main Street looking toward the glittering castle down the road. He also hadn’t decided to warn Shane, eager to catch him off-guard the same way he’d done so to Ryan the week before.

Ryan was unreasonably nervous. He knew it was fake, knew it was a joke, but he found himself fingering the shiny plastic $1 ring in his pocket with unease as they ambled along the pavement. The scent of popcorn and candy wafted by as he inhaled deeply to gather himself.

“Hey, uh… If you don’t mind, there’s something I’d like to do,” Ryan chuckled, gently tugging his boyfriend to a stop. He rubbed his face and gave him a shy grin.

Shane frowned, brows drawn together slightly, until he saw Ryan reach into his pocket. “Oh…” His eyes widened, panicked, until he realized Ryan was clutching a cheap ring. “Oh.”

Ryan smirked. “Shane…” He laughed a little and kneeled, vaguely aware of the crowd around them gasping and murmuring amongst themselves. “You are… everything to me. Let me be your Prince Charming?” His mouth stretched into a grin and he had to fight down a laugh as Shane gasped comically.

“Oh… Wow, Ryan, I never ever thought you’d ask,” he replied, fluttering his lashes as he accepted the ring on to his finger.

Ryan stood and pecked his cheek, smiling a bit too bright at his boyfriend as a photographer approached them. “It must be true love, is it not?”

Their grins faltered a little, eyes locking, and Ryan’s heart skipped.

“Of course it is,” Shane murmured, lifting Ryan’s hand to kiss the back of it softly.

Ryan’s chest loosened as a warm smile slipped across his face, unable to respond before the photographer was happily passing the pair buttons and fast passes for rides around the park. Sweet.

…

After that, Ryan figured they were finished. They were even, having each proposed once, and besides – they didn’t actually want to steal from the company.

So when they returned to Disneyland the next week, Ryan didn’t think anything of it. The only surprise was Shane being willing to stick around for the night parade and fireworks (he insisted it was the same thing every time, but Ryan never budged on his love for the show).

As the last of the sparkling fireworks fizzled out, Shane took Ryan’s hand and they moved aside to let the mass of people past, not wanting to get caught up in the blockade of everyone leaving the park.

“Hey, uh… Thanks for coming with me,” Ryan murmured, eyes focused on the throng in front of them. His heart swelled with joy – he always loved seeing the bright grins of those who had spent another magical day in the park.

“Oh, yeah, it was a real hardship,” Shane laughed. “Really, how dare you drag me to the happiest place on earth?”

“Shut up, Shane,” he sighed, smiling and laying his head on Shane’s much taller shoulder and gazing up at the glowing castle in front of them.

The last of the crowds thinned until they were one of the last people in front of the palace, and Ryan smiled softly as Shane pressed a tender kiss into his hair.

“You know,” Shane said quietly. “You really are important to me.”

“Yeah I better be,” Ryan grumbled, but he was still smiling.

Shane huffed into his hair. “You are. More important than you realize, I think. You’re… Well, you make my whole world bright, Ryan. You’re such a warm light in my life, without you, it… It would be… dark.” Shane swallowed.

Ryan drew back to look up at him with a frown. Shane was normally quick on his feet with words, and the hesitancy he heard in his voice was almost like hearing his boyfriend speak a foreign language.

Shane cleared his throat before continuing. “Um. When we met, you annoyed the hell out of me.” He grinned, and Ryan mirrored his expression. “You were… obsessive. A know-it-all. Always had to be right. But then… As time went on, I realized you were passionate. And intelligent. And caring. And a million other things that made me fall for you.” A weak sound, something caught between a laugh and a sob, slipped past his lips as he bent on one knee in front of Ryan.

The shorter man’s eyes widened, heart beat skyrocketing. “Um… Shane? There’s not really anyone around right now to give us free crap…”

With a shake of his head, Shane swallowed and reached into his pocket. In the low light of the streetlamps, Ryan’s eyes just made out the glittering object and he frowned. “Hey, that looks pretty real! That’s a nice touch, man, but I thought we were done with that…”

He trailed off, face going slack as Shane wordlessly shook his head at him again. “Ryan Bergara,” he managed with a strangled laugh, lifting the ring and gazing at his boyfriend with shining eyes. “You’re an idiot. Now shut up before I change my mind.”

Ryan’s throat convulsed with a gulp and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards, eyes locked on the taller man kneeling in front of him.

“Ryan Bergara… Will you marry—“

“Yes!” Ryan interrupted with a laugh, curling his fingers in Shane’s denim jacket collar to tug him up and press their lips together. They were smiling so widely that kissing was practically impossible, so they settled for resting their foreheads together instead as Shane slid the ring onto Ryan’s finger.

“I love you,” they whispered at the same time, and Ryan laughed.

“All the fake proposal shenanigans just made me realize how much I actually wanted it to be real,” Shane murmured.

This time, Ryan couldn’t stop himself from giving Shane a proper kiss.


End file.
